Never Again
by Edward Cullen's Sweetheart
Summary: A OneShot based on the ties of love that nothing and no one can sever. There comes a time when duty comes between them and Kakashi must keep his promise to the village and defend his home and his love. He must keep his promise by coming back to her.


-Never Again-

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Author: Kakashi's sweetheart

Summary: A OneShot based upon true love. Their love brings them closer. Only, the more they stray from one another for a single minute, the stronger their love grows.

A/N: I had written this fanfic at 2:37am this morning. Sighs It reminded me of a movie, forgot the name, it's Mountain something, and NO! It's not broke back mountain...it's a love story.

"Please, don't leave me." She looked into his visible eye as she gripped the back of his neck, her hair drenched and dripping from the rain that poured outside the bar. "I must. I can't abandon my comrades Sakura." He'd release a sigh as he'd bring his hand to lay upon her cheek. "I know I promised I'd never leave you..." He kissed her forehead as the rain poured upon the canopy outside the bar, showing no remorse. "Just...," She'd sigh deeply as she'd close her eyes for a split second before looking up at him once more. "...Promise you'll come back to me...only to me..." She looked up into his face only to smile weakly.

He'd kiss her forehead once more before stating his reply. "I promise you." He'd go to walk away, but she'd yank his wrist, pulling him into her arms. "Don't be a hero Kakashi, just kiss me." She'd close her eyes to have him steer her towards his lips. The kiss was gentle, almost like a peck. But, that small kiss, meant so much. She wanted nothing but to hold him in her arms. But she knew it was his duty as a ninja, and she set him free.

It had been 2 long mercilous years that Kakashi Hatake fought in that war against Sound. And not once did he forget about his lover. Sakura would sometimes remember something Naruto told her, that really helped a lot.

-Flashback-

_"Sakura." Naruto spoke, it was during a break of training. "Yes?" She'd turn towards him, giving her full attention. "You know, whenever you miss someone, just look up." He spoke soft and gentle. She'd look up and would catch sight of the open sky clustered with puffy clouds and stray birds. "It's just the sky Naruto." She answered plainly. "Yes, but that sky...is also being viewed by the one you love."_

_End of Flashback_

Sometimes Sakura stared up at the sky, just to hope he'd stare back.

-Returning Home-

Kakashi stared up at the sky as he and his team made their way through the bare streets of Konoha. Gai, Asuma, and Ibiki were on his team. They all laughed over the battle stories. Asuma dived his elbow into Kakashi's side, gaining his attention. "Want a drink with the guy's Kakashi, or do you have plans?" Asuma curved his lips into a smirk as they all stared his way. Kakashi just chuckled lightly as he shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

They all entered the bar to take a seat at a small table. A waitress with large breasts approached the table to send each member of his team starring, all except Kakashi. "Hey handsome, care to order?" She directed this toward Kakashi and he just looked up at the ceiling. "Hm...one Sake bottle please..." He answered plainly, showing no emotion. "Coming right up..." She chuckled, inching closer to where he sat, standing behind his chair so if he looked up he'd be staring at her breasts. As soon as she inched behind the chair he'd look forward, paying her no mind. The other men just tracked her movements, not taking their eyes off.

"Say...along with your order I'll right down my number...maybe we can...have a bit of fun." She smirked, staring toward Kakashi seductively. "No thanks."

The woman made her disappointment clear as she retreated from the table and shoved the list of orders into another waitress's hand. "You take care of that table, I'm taking my break!" The woman shoved past her and the other waitress just shrugged and retreated behind the double doors of the bar into the kitchen.

All the men looked toward Kakashi as though he were the dumbest person on the face of the earth. "You turned down that waitress?" Asuma asked in disbelief. "Yeah." Kakashi replied plainly, shifting in his seat. "You feeling okay?" Ibiki asked, resting his chin upon steepled fingers. Kakashi turned towards them and suddenly remembered Sakura and the promise she made with him. "Yeah, got to go..."

Kakashi would stand up from his chair and retreat through the entrance, ignoring Asuma as he shouted after him. "But your drink Kakashi!"

Kakashi ran as fast as he could toward the bridge where he planned to meet her. His heart beat hard against his chest. He hadn't seen her in so long, would she even be there? Of course she would, Sakura was never late when it came to important matters. He summoned chakra to his feet and ran faster. Soon he'd come to a sudden stop as he'd see her looking over the edge of the stone bridge into the reflection of the water.

She was so beautiful, she wore a dark red kimono with white trim and cherry blossoms. She knew obviously that he were coming, she looked so beautiful. The sun casts it's light down upon her beauty. As though framing her in light, like an angel. As though sensing his chakra she turned and there he was, standing there. He wore tattered clothing, obviously from battle. A bandage was wrapped around his left hand and was stained crimson. Sakura opened her mouth but couldn't come to say anything. She just shrieked and ran down the bridge to run into his open arms. The embrace seemed to last years, but in reality it was a mere minute.

She looked up at him and would kiss him lightly, though the kiss was gentle it lingered for what seemed like hours. When they parted Kakashi just released a relieved sigh. "I'm glad I waited..." He embraced her again and she just snuggled into his caress. "I missed you." She spoke softly into his ear. "I missed you too." He answered and stroked her hair lightly. She could do nothing but look into his eyes as the world seemed to stop spinning beneath their feet. They loved each other, he was back to be held in her arms. And that's all that mattered to them.

The End.


End file.
